universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Vertigo
General Vertigo is a cryptography and communications protocol, originally designed as a land-based detection system used to intercept and decrypt enemy communications. As the Hierarchy began to localize and shield their transmissions, Vertigo found it necessary to get as close to the enemy as possible. His consciousness was built into a high-speed aircraft frame, allowing him to carry out his missions and keep the Hierarchy constantly looking over their shoulders. Vertigo's craft, while somewhat fragile, has been outfitted with Novus' most advanced cloaking device, giving him near silent and invisible operation nearly at all times. Vertigo is the Stealth hero of Novus, unlocked by the Computing Branch. He is an extremely fast aircraft with stealth. His railgun can attack both air and ground. He is strong against aircraft, heroes, and Masari Dark Matter Armour, but weak against infantry, turrets, and Walkers. Campaign :Vertigo: "Casualty estimates at 85%" :Mirabel: "They die bravely, don't they?" :Vertigo: "And needlessly." - Mirabel and Vertigo after a human air assault on the Hierarchy Vertigo plays a minor role in the campaign, only being mentioned in several missions and being used only to collect the portal peices. Before that mission, he showed that he does seem to have some empathy for humanity's situation, but still proceeds to focus on the Hierarchy. He also rescues Mirabel just before the final assault on the Novus Home Portal, somehow managing to upload the organic Mirabel into his data buffer. Following the Novus campaign, he is never seen again, though due to his stealth, that may be the point. Stats Type: Large Piloted Flying Hero Movement: Flying Max. Speed: 5.2 Health: 775 Armor: Novus Hero Sight: 260 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 0 Flow-capable: No Weaponry Type: Railgun Range: 50-250 Damage: 30 Shots per burst: 3 Shot Delay: 0.3 seconds Recharge: 2.5 seconds DPS: 26.5 Production Method: Built by Command Core Prerequisites: Computing Branch Suite 2 Cost: 1,600 Time: 0:55 Pop: 8 Special Abilities Upload/Download Effect: Transports a single unit; Upload loads the unit, Download unloads the unit to the target area Cooldown: 0:20 (from Download) Viral Control Effect: Mind controls target enemy unit for 30 seconds Range: 220 Cooldown: 0:35 Special: Can only target units suffering from a virus Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Power on. - Frequencies open. - Vertigo here. - I can remain unseen. - You have an order? - Initiating area target protocol. - Targets identified. - New targets received. - Weapons active. - Deleting their existence. - Focusing on that target. - Objective confirmed. - Enemy target acknowledged. - Locked on target. - Locking on. - In transit. - Coordinates received. - Search commencing. - Patrolling. - Entering coordinates. - Airspeed to maximum. - Vector locked in. - Course vector confirmed. - Trajectory set. - Flight systems engaged. - Viral Control activated. - Uploading confirmed. - Downloading now. - Strategic withdrawal: authorized. Exit plan: initiated. - Beginning tactical withdrawal. - Calculating exit strategy. - Requesting troop withdrawal. - Installing retreat protocols. - Your odds of failure are 1:1. - This is too important to allow you to jeopardize it. - That is something I cannot allow to happen. - This conflict no longer serves a purpose. - Is victory an emotion? I may be feeling it. - Matter is always in motion. Ownership is fleeting. - You are adrift on the proverbial estuary without locomotion. - You possess nothing. - You have an amazing capacity for excluding pain. - I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. - I am experiencing increased data loss. - My circuitry is locking up. - Total systems failure is imminent. - My core logic is crashing. Tips *A Reaper Drone under Viral Control generates resources for Vertigo's side. *'Vertigo' can use upload to transport a Constructor around the map, allowing for easy,rapid, and low risk base expansions. *'Vertigo's' stealth makes it useful in reconnaissance. *'Vertigo' is useful for hit-and-run tactics, due to his stealth, speed, and decent weapon * Vertigo is the second of the two characters to never appear for the rest of the game after his faction's campaign, the first being Sergeant Willard Category:Novus Units Category:Novus Heroes Category:Characters